


Inflicted Status

by EyePhoenix



Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confusion, Gen, No Beta, Whumptober, Whumptober Day Five: Poisoned, confused prompto, helpful Ignis, poisoned, poisoned Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: Prompto suffer the effects of being poisoned.Whumptober Day Five: poisoned.
Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957420
Kudos: 28





	Inflicted Status

Everything felt sluggish. 

It was as though it took a few seconds longer than it should have for his body to catch up with his mind. 

He could hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears and his vision began to doubly or blur in and out of focus. He began to shiver despite the fact that sweat began to bead down his forehead, and nausea came in waves as his stomach began to ache and writhe uncomfortably. 

He cast his eyes about himself, he could make out the figures of Gladio and Noctis nearby and hear their voices calling out to each other as they fought against a pack of Voretooth but he was unable to distinguish what they were saying. 

Prompto took a deep breath and tried to clear his vision as he readjusted his grip on the firearm in his hand and staggered forwards to rejoin the fight, but his knees collided with the ground painfully instead as his legs buckled under his own weight. 

Prompto let his gun slip out of his grip and tried to break his fall with his hands. He took deep gulps of breath and tried his best not to heave as a fresh wave of nausea swept over him and his head began to swim from the sudden movement. 

“—to?” 

A voice resonated in his ears.

Prompto felt something grab onto his shoulder and pull him back until he was sitting upright before something cold was pressed to his forehead. He was able to make out the unfocused figure of a tall, sandy haired man. 

“Ig… nis?” Prompto slurred, he squinted at the other man. 

“You’re burning up.” Ignis’ worrisome voice sounded distant to Prompto.

Ignis removed his ungloved hand from Prompto’s forehead with a frown.

“Ah ha!” Ignis’ traced his thumb over a scratch on Prompto’s forearm. “There’s the culprit.” 

Prompto furrowed his brow in confusion as his gaze shifted to his arm, “but… that’s just a scratch.”

“Maybe so,” Ignis rifled through his pockets as he spoke, “a Voretooth secrete poison through its tail.”

Prompto tried to process what Ignis has said, but all he could focus on was the beating sound in his ears that seemed as though it was getting louder. A sharp pain shot through his body with every beat, becoming more and more unbearable with each passing second. His head felt heavy, he dropped it into his hands and took deep, steadying breaths again. He could feel himself lurch and sway uncontrollably. 

He felt Ignis pry his hands away from his head before he shove something cold into Prompto’s hands and heard in indistinct words ring in his ears. 

He gave a small yelp as Ignis squeezed his hands together tightly and Prompto felt something crack in his hands before a trickling sensation washed over him. 

Before he knew it, the pain ebbed away to leaving an aching in his arms and legs instead. His hearing and vision quickly cleared, as though some sort of veil had been lifted.

Prompto’s head felt lighter, but a headache still lingered. 

He could taste something bitter and sour on his tongue and grimaced as he spotted a pool of vomit on the grass in front of him, he had clasp his hands over his mouth to suppress a gag at the sight of it.

“Don’t try to stand just yet, it’ll take a while for the antidote to work.” Ignis’ voice was a lot clearer now. 

Prompto threw the other man a sideways glance, hoping that he could convey how grateful he was for Ignis’ help with just his eyes. 

“Just rest here for a moment.” Ignis instructed as he gave Prompto’s shoulder a small, but comforting squeeze before he gathered his daggers from the ground, rose to his feet, and ran towards Noctis and Gladio to rejoin the fight while Prompto feebly watched on.


End file.
